Separation and Reunion
by Marbeth95
Summary: What happens when one of Gohan's old friends moves back to town? Where does that leave Videl? How does Chichi react?
1. Chapter 1

Profile and Basic

Name:Senshi

Age:Same as Gohan

Race: Full Saiyan

Looks:Straight black hair down to elbows, green eyes, still has her tail

Crush/Bestfriend: Gohan

Friends: Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, 18, Bulma, rest of Z Fighters

Don't like her: Videl, Chichi

Takes place right before Majin Buu, Haven't seen eachother since Cell Games


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first story so I would like some constructive criticism please.

Chapter 1 When they say goodbye.

The Cell Games have just ended and everyone was still at Kame's lookout. The young Senshi had been injured during the fight and now had a sling for her right arm and a bandage around her head. She knew her parents wouldn't be happy when she got home so she wasn't in any hurry to get there. She was adopted by a couple that only cared about having a positive reputation and they didn't like her being friends with Gohan and the Z fighters but she was allowed to stay friends with them as long as she didn't bring any attention to her friendship with them. Senshi was aware that they had been on TV and that Hercule had made them look like a bunch of crazy people.

Senshi P.O.V.

We had just gotten the news that Goku wasn't coming back and I knew I need to get home soon but I also know that Gohan needs me, so my "parents" will have to wait. I think I see him at the edge of the lookout so I head over there. He's looking down over the edge so I can't see his face but I can hear him crying. I know he blames himself for what happened to Goku and it's too soon to tell him otherwise, so I just go sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. We sat like that until we fell asleep.

I woke up first and I panicked when I saw that the sky was dark and the stars were out. I was surprised that Chichi hadn't come looking yet but my parents would be even more upset now that I didn't come home right away. So I started to gently shake Gohan and he slowly woke up.

"Gohan you need to wake up. My parents are gonna be mad enough without me being gone all night."

*Yawn* "Sorry, guess I went to sleep."

"You don't need to apologize, I fell asleep too, but we need to find everyone and I need to go home."

"OK. But, are you sure you want to go home?"

"I never do, but they will be even madder at me if I wait till tomorrow to go home."

He nodded and we both got up and went to where the adults were still talking. Chi-chi saw us and came running over to Gohan.

"Where have you been young man?! I've been calling for you so we can go home!"

"Hehe… Sorry mom but Senshi and I fell asleep and only just woke up."

The rest of the Z-fighters looked at me in worry but Chi-chi didn't really care. Krillin walked forward as Bulma distracted Chi-chi.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself? Do you want one of us to come with you?"

"No, that will probably make it worse, I'll come to see Trunks off in a couple days and let you all know what happened, OK"

"Well alright then, just let us know if you need anything."

With that I said goodbye to everyone and took off in the direction of "home." I was right about my parents not being pleased. They didn't care that I was hurt and tired they just started yelling. I mostly tuned it out cause I'd heard it all before until of course they said the one thing I didn't want to hear. Only two words but they shattered my world.

The next day I went to Capsule Corp to see Trunks off and tell the news. As I landed Gohan and Krillin came out to meet me. One look at my face and they knew something was wrong. I gave them a look that told them I would say later. I wanted to see Trunks off with a smile. That's when everyone else came outside. Trunks came over to me and I told him goodbye and to take care of himself and flew up to give him a hug that he returned gently due to my injuries.

As soon as he was gone Krillin turned to me and asked, "What's wrong Senshi? What did you're parents say?"

With that all attention was on me. I could feel tears forming but held them back, I was a full Saiyan we don't cry. I looked up and said the same two words my parents used to detroy my world.

"We're moving. Tomorrow."

With that I fell to my knees and let the tears fall.


End file.
